Lang (Legaia 2)
'''Lang '''is a character from Legaia 2: Duel Saga, the sequel to Legend of Legaia. Fandom Wiki Ideas so far * Lang vs Isaac History Lang is a 17 year old swordsman from the village of Nohl. With no recollection of who he originally was from or who his birth parents were, Galvan decided to take the child in and raise him all on his lonesome. Through the years, Galvan taught Lang how to fight and instructed him the ways of swordsmanship, so the boy can hunt for Nohl and ward off enemies. Lang has a mark on his chest, which shows that he is a Mystic, a human with a link to a powerful spirit that resides within them, known as an Origin. It is because of this that Mystics are seen as demons in Lang's world. One day, Lang, after a fateful encounter with a fellow Mystic - whom ended up stealing a magical stone that Nohl depends on to survive, the Aqualith - adventures out of Nohl with nothing but the clothes on his back and his sword, along with vital equipment. Arts and Origin In Legaia 2, the attacks Lang and his friends use are called Arts. They're basically fancy sword moves with added power, depending on the type of art. Normal Arts are the weakest, but they don't cost any AP. Super Arts are slightly stronger than Normal Arts, but cost a little AP. Hyper Arts are the strongest and cost a lot of AP. Variable Arts are a special type of art that requires another one of Lang's party members to perform; these are powerful combo moves that require full AP in order to use and suck up all of the user's AP upon the attack being successfully used. To execute a variable art correctly, one of Lang's party members (or Lang himself) must use an opening move while another uses a finishing variant. Mystic Arts are the most powerful type of arts, but they require full AP and MP as well as less than half of the user's health. Luckily, health is not sapped like AP and MP. Mystics can command their Origin to attack foes with devastating moves. Lang's Origin is called Galea, the Origin of Fire. Origins can leave their hosts' bodies and can act independently and even speak, but are still tied to their hosts' bodies, spiritually, meaning that they cannot go wherever they please. While out in the field, Lang can summon Galea to do all sorts of things, such as destroying boulders or crates with a single punch each, putting out illuminated moss and pedestals and lighting unlit candles. Galea and Lang utilise these powers to solve puzzles in order to advance in their adventure. Origins also have attacks that can be used in battle. Death Battle Info Background: * Appeared in Legaia 2 as the main protagonist Techniques: * Arts * Origin Normal Arts: * Blade Dance * Blue Moon Buster * Hawk Stroke * Mountain Crusher * Chaos Strike * Demon Thrust (has a chance to stun a foe) * Shadow Split * Thunderflash * Battle Flash * Rabid Attack * Wind Blade Super Arts: * Sandstorm * Red Whirlwind (has a chance to stun a foe) * Thunder Moon (has a chance to paralyse a foe) * True Moon Slash * Moonflower (has a chance to put an enemy to sleep) Hyper Arts: * Raging Fang * Divine Bolt * Roaring Fang * Sky Fang * Thunder Sky * Sleeping Dragon Variable Arts: * Airborne Fury (Finishing) * Solid Strike (Opening) Mystic Art: * Flaming Sword Origin: * Blazing Smash * Final Flash * Flame Crest * Flaming Fist * Hellfire Wings Equipment: * Long Sword (increases Lang's strength by four points, though stats mean nothing in a non-RPG fight) * Mail Jacket (increases Lang's resistance to upper body and lower body strikes by 4 and 3 points, respectively) * Bandage (increases Lang's upper body defence by 2 points) This is what Lang had on him at the very start of Legaia 2. Feats Lang has achieved quite a bit for his young age. At the end of his adventure, he defeated Avalon even when he fused with his Origin, Igohl, to create the Infinite One, whom was drawing power from the Source Forge itself, which can control every single Origin. The Infinite One had enough power to 'change the world', though it is unclear if it possessed great physical strength or had an ability that could cover the entire planet and change it that way. Lang hasn't shown any notable physical strength feats, but he can defeat demons and creatures in a few short attacks or even a single, powerful art. He has shown great swordsmanship with all the arts he can learn. Lang isn't too quick since he can't run that fast, but in battle, he can perform several arts in a single turn. He can tank up to three or four hits from the Infinite One before falling unconscious and can use items to revive himself or to replenish his AP or MP (sometimes both and all three). Lang has not been killed, though he is a normal human and can die through regular means and be affected by status alignments. When he returned to Nohl at the end of his adventure, Aqualith in hand, he was hailed as a hero. Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Video Game Combatants